Kei'zatsu
The Kei'zatsu are one of the 12 tribes. Like the other tribes they have a role in Flip city which is to enforce the law. The Flip City Police Department (FCPD) is where most of the tribe work to fulfil this role. The FCPD does not restrict itself to only members of the Kei'zatsu tribe as evidence by Penny and Spin who are not members of the Kei'zatsu tribe but are still allowed to join the FCPD and become full officers.The plaque on the precinct is their artifact. Common Bot-Mods/Equipment * Wrist mounted beam gun.PNG|Arm Cannon Badge and siren.PNG|Siren and Badge Siren: Members of the FCPD have spheroid drones that can follow them emitting the wail of a police siren. This does not appear to be issued to rookies/trainees as evidence with Spin. * Cuffs:Members of the FCPD are issued with restraining devices with the appearance of green energy disks. When a bot is hit by on of this it create a container/prison constructed of energy to hold criminals. Rookies/trainees officers aren't issued with these. * Badge: As with most police forces members of the FCPD are issued with a badge to prove that they are police officers. Rookies/trainees officers aren't issued with these. * Arm beam gun: Kei'zatsu are equipped with a Bot-Mod in shape of a pop up cannon stored in their left arms that allows them to shoot destructive blue energy bolts from their arms that explode when they impact with an object or bot. Spin, Tinny, Penny, Lance and Captain Pounder are not equip with these (but all other members of the Kei'zatsu are equip with it). * Lug nuts: Kei'zatsu are never seen far from a chocolate and sprinkled lug nut which appears to be their favourite food. What effect this has on them when they eat it is unknown as they get their power from the Hub. * Do-Right Modules: As the Kei'zatsu are the "the most law-abiding bots of all" and installing the module in criminals would be against their rights the Kei'zatsu were chosen to beta test the Do-Right Module in episode 10. This chip would shock the Kei'zatsu whenever they broke the law. This meant that whenever they tried to roll faster than the speed limit to catch speeders they would be hit by an electrical shock. This was so bad that if the Kei'zatsu were to yell they would be shocked. If they were to put their hand over the edge of the road then they would be shoked. This gave Spin great difficulty when he was trying to save a bot-tot who was hanging off the edge as he could reach his hand down to grab him and hale him up. This meant that the Kei'zatsu couldn't enforce the law or at all. If every bot had this device then this might be able to work and would mean that Kei'zatsu would be out of a job. But as the only ones who had the Mod were the Kei'zatsu they could not break the law as part of there job to enforce the law and keep the city safe. * Hover Trucks: Spin commandeers a truck in a number of episodes to transport bots to the hub. The Swat bots also use similar vehicles for transportation as shown in episode 3 and the regular Kei'zatsu for recovery of captured criminals (how else would you transport a bot at speed when they're cuffed). * Comlink; All members of the Kei'zatsu (and actually most bots) are equipped with a communication device on their arms that allows them to make video calls via a holographic display. * Proton Cannon: The FCPD have at least one proton cannon. This isn't some side arm I am talking about this is a proper artillery gun. They are also capable of launching bots in their ball form. Ability The Kei'zatsu are not very good at raising public awareness about criminals and even in their own ranks. This is evidence episode 7 where a Fuzata falls to recognise Macro and fall into their trap. Also in episode 6 a Kei'zatsu confronts Manx, Botch, Macro etc. with apparently no clue with who he is dealing with. The Kei'zatsu do not appear to spend much time arresting dangerous criminals as they seem to have a hard time with dealing with the likes of Manx, Botch and Macro, even when they have them heavily out numbered. Swat bots seem to be more competent as shown in episode 3 where a Swat bot takes on Manx, Botch and Macro and shows himself to be highly skilled and quite tough. He could have won if there were fewer of them as he was only taken out by being blind sided. Although he failed to call for back and his partner legged it when confronted by the rogue bots. So some Kei'zatsu are better than others as in any organization. But the majority don't seem to be overly competent in the art of arresting criminals. Members: *Captain Pounder (Leader) Swat bot.PNG|Swat Bot FCPD bot.png|Standard Kei'zatsu *Penny *Lance *Bunto *Tinny (not in FCPD) *Spin (fired) *Manx (fired now rogue bot)